


What, If

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe... (Drabble, AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, If

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written because inspiration struck, not to make profit.
> 
> For (spoiler-y) **warning** s please look at the end note. I put it there just to be on the safe side. Really, it's nothing.

We all know how the story goes, don't we?

A little boy lost his mother to the cruelty of a madman. A blue girl, and a boy who read thoughts that granted her shelter. A boat sunk by invisible force, and a man dragging another out of the water.

But what if, in that fateful hour, arms had reached out and been rejected? What if the light shone by a saviour had not been enough to illuminate the darkness of a lifetime given to revenge?

"You'll drown. You have to let go."

What if the answer had been

"No."

...

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning!:** Implied _character death_.


End file.
